Bintang
by ershin
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kau membuatku lebih mencintaimu lagi.


**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo**  
Warning1:** Penulis lupa cerita aslinya.**  
Warning2:** OOC (mungkin)**  
Warning3:** Tak ada ujung, tak ada pangkal.**  
Warning4: **Pendek.  
Ini cerita pertama saya di sini, dan harus saya akui: jelek sekali! Saya selalu gagal di fandom anime, tapi kali ini saya ingin coba sekali lagi. Maaf kalau buat sampah.  
Sesuai **Warning1**, mohon maaf jika **Warning2** terjadi. Tolong dikoreksi. Apapun yang Anda ketikkan dalam review, saya hargai. Happy reading!

**

* * *

Bintang**

Ketika itu jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Semua orang telah berkelana dalam alam tidurnya masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran yang lelah dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hari itu—pagi, siang, dan sore. Mereka ingin tidur lelap agar esok harinya, semangat tetap menyertai mereka dalam melakukan aktifitas masing-masing—bekerja, belajar, dan kegiatan lainnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa malam hari lebih nyaman dihabiskan dengan tidur hingga hari esok menjelang—bisa dikatakan, tidak ada kegiatan lain selain itu. Ya, memang benar kalau malam hari adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Namun, ada satu yang berpendapat lain.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di teras rumahnya seorang diri. Punggungnya yang tegap disandarkannya pada sebuah kursi yang ia duduki saat itu. Kedua kakinya diletakkan di atas susunan kayu yang memagari teras tersebut. Sedangkan jari-jemarinya saling bertaut, menahan kepalanya yang menengadah ke atas—menatap langit. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun menyaksikan keindahan langit malam yang diberikan Tuhan. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya.

Ia berpendapat, tak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan—saat malam tiba—selain menghabiskan waktu dengan memandang langit yang bertaburkan ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang. Tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dibanding dengan melihat bintang jatuh atau sinar bulan sabit (yang seolah-olah tersenyum kepadanya). Ia menikmati semuanya, meski tidak ada seorang pun di sampingnya ketika itu.

Kadang kala, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke atas—ke langit—dan dari kelima jarinya, jari telunjuk berdiri tegak menghubungkan titik-titik putih yang bersinar di langit—satu dengan yang lainnya—sehingga membentuk sesuatu yang ia pikirkan, sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tangannya kembali ke tempat semula ketika kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum yang mengukir parasnya yang tampan.

Di waktu-waktu tertentu juga, sebuah bintang meluncur entah kemana, membuat pemuda itu menurunkan kakinya dari atas pagar teras. Kedua tangannya bertautan satu sama lain di depan dadanya, sedang ujung kelopak matanya turun menyembunyikan kedua iris pemuda tersebut. Dan dengan tenang ia mengucapkan kalimat permohonan dalam hati, sehingga takkan ada seorang pun yang akan tahu apa yang ia harapkan saat itu. Selesai berdoa, ia kembali bersandar dengan santai sambil menikmati kerlipan bintang-bintang dan senyuman sang bulan.

Pemandangan malam itu seakan-akan menjadi sebuah pentas di depan mata, yang membawa pemuda berambut oranye tersebut terbang berkelana ke alam pikirannya. Apalagi ditambah suara-suara binatang kecil dan gemerisik dedaunan. Ia terbuai.

Tanpa ia ketahui, sepasang mata telah mengamatinya dari sekian menit tadi. Tak kunjung disadari keberadaannya, seseorang itu pun mendekat.

"Ichigo," panggil seseoarng tersebut.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya sesosok gadis sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ichigo," gadis itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya suara tersebut.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Kembali menatap langit, ia berkata, "Aku tidak melamun, hanya menikmati langit malam." Pemuda itu balik menatap gadis di belakangnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian, ia mengambil satu kursi di dekatnya, menarik kursi tersebut ke sampingnya. "Duduklah," ujar Ichigo, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk. Perempuan itu hanya menuruti permintaan sang pemuda.

"Kau suka langit, ya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam tersebut, memulai percakapan.

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. "Tapi, lebih tepatnya aku suka bintang," ucap pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu membetulkan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Rukia?"

"Aku juga," jawabnya singkat. "Aku suka _Vega_, _Betelguese_, _Capella_, _Bellatrix_, dan _Sirius_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, bukti bahwa ia benar-benar tertarik dengan benda langit yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada kelima bintang itu?"

"Aku suka _Vega_ karena dia bintang paling terang di rasi _Lyra_. Kalau _Betelguese_ lebih besar dari matahari, itu yang menarik perhatianku. Lalu ada _Capella_, bintang paling terang di rasi _Auriga_," jelas Rukia. Ia berhenti sejenak, memberikan waktu kepada Ichigo untuk mencerna penjelasannya barusan. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya _Bellatrix_ tidak terlalu terang, tapi aku suka arti namanya: 'pejuang wanita'. Dan bintang yang paling kusuka adalah _Sirius_, bintang terterang di langit malam dengan magnitudo tampak 1.47. _Sirius_ terletak di rasi _Cains Major_, dan arti dari _Sirius_ sendiri adalah 'anjing besar'. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan artinya, tapi tak apalah."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang bintang ya, Rukia?"

"Tidak juga," jawab gadis itu singkat. "Hei, bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada bintang yang kau suka?"

Sesaat ia membisu, tapi kemudian Ichigo tersenyum lebar, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya, dan ia merasa sesuatu itu harus dikatakan sekarang juga. "Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang bintang atau benda langit lainnya. Tapi, ada satu bintang yang paling aku suka, dan hanya aku seorang yang tahu tentang bintang itu. Memang dia tidak sebesar _Betelguese_—atau apalah itu—tapi dia adalah bintang yang paling terang dibandingkan dengan _Sirius_," ujarnya panjang lebar dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebarnya—ia bersemangat!

Dilihatnya Rukia tampak bingung, namun pemuda itu tetap tersenyum tanpa berkata-kata, sampai akhirnya gadis di sebelahnya berkata dengan antusias, "Aku belum pernah mendengar ada bintang yang lebih besar dari _Sirius_. Ayo, katakan apa nama bintang itu, Ichigo!"

Sambil kedua matanya tetap memandangi langit di atas mereka, lelaki berambut nanas itu pun menjawab dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, "Nama _bintang _itu Rukia—atau tepatnya Kuchiki Rukia." Kemudian, matanya berpaling dari langit ke gadis di sampingnya. Ichigo mengadu kedua kristalnya dengan milik gadis tersebut, berharap gadis itu akan percaya bahwa ia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya nanti—atau setidaknya mengerti. "Aku suka padamu, Kuchiki Rukia."

_Bintang _yang ia sebutkan tadi hanya terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo barusan. _'Bagaimana seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mengatakan kalimat yang mendebarkan seperti ini?'_ batin Rukia.

Untuk sekian detik, kesunyian menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tak bergeming dalam beberapa detik lamanya. Mata keduanya saling beradu, saling bertukar pandang mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam paradoks. Ichigo yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat yang tak akan pernah bisa ditarik kembali itu, pikirannya semrawut, namun matanya memberi isyarat bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Sedang Rukia—yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari pemuda di sebelahnya—hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat—atau kata demi kata dari Ichigo beberapa detik yang lalu.

Keduanya masih terdiam dalam gelapnya malam yang disinari rembulan. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba mengontrol diri, agar debar jantungnya tak terdengar hingga ke telinga sang lawan bicara.

Cukup lama mereka hening, akhirnya Rukia membuka mulut, "Aku juga suka padamu."

Terlihat sekali secercah cahaya di wajah Ichigo.

"Tapi …" gumam Rukia tiba-tiba, kepalanya menunduk, membuat cahaya di wajah Ichigo meredup seketika.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ichigo, terdengar nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tetap menunduk, entah apa yang dipergumulinya. Dalam hati, ia terus mendesak dirinya untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Ichigo. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya antara mereka berdua.

Rukia menghela napasnya, membuang segala yang membuatnya tegang. Mengusir ketidakberanian—soal cinta—yang mengalir dengan lancar dalam dirinya. Kemudian, ia menatap mata Ichigo dalam-dalam, melemparkan sebuah senyuman tulus padanya, dan berkata, "Tapi apa kau tahu, Ichigo? Kau telah membuatku lebih mencintaimu lagi." Kepala Rukia kembali tertunduk, namun kali ini untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang putih tanpa noda.

Betapa bahagianya Ichigo, sang gadis membalas cintanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu merangkul Rukia dengan erat di dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Mereka bertatapan dan tersenyum, senang mengetahui bahwa orang yang disukai menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Di sini—di bawah langit malam yang bertaburkan jutaan bintang yang bergemelapan—mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyanggahnya. Tak satupun!

* * *

**Selesai **


End file.
